Familiar Places
by Zaraen
Summary: Sequel to The Soul Fades. After killing Aizen in the future Ichigo is pulled back in time along with ere the two must kill Aizen again and stop Amatsus plan to engulf the world in darkness and bring an end to all they ggested romance IchigoxOC.T for violence. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: The Beginning Of An End

Familiar Places

Happy new year guys! This chapter is basically the last two chapters of The Soul Fades combined just encase you haven't read that one. But I kinda suggest you do even though it's not necessary, though I suppose it is when it comes to the darkness. For him read chapter 18 of The Soul Fades.

Summary: An enemy unseen. A familiar place in a familiar time. Shadows that could consume Ichigos second chance. Will the new Ichigo be accepted? Who is Amatsu-MikaBoshi? (Name tbc) And what is his quarrel with Ichigo? Time-Travel fic. I suppose you could say there is hinted romance between Ichigo and my OC, Chie.

All rights to bleach go to Tite Kubo.

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu thinking*

-Luna Neuva thinking-

'**Darkness thinking'**

"**Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu talking"

"**Neuva talking"**

"_**Darkness talking"**_

The Beginning…

* * *

><p>They left the shop. The one that looked the same as ever, apart from the doors that hung on their hinges. It had been a somewhat base of operations whenever a new enemy appeared, or a place for shinigami to stay like Renji had frequently. It had bristled with so much life back then and now it had the aura of a haunted house. Shiro had already gone of taunting the Onis ad he did so even if he was uneasy about it all.<p>

"Come on Ichigo, when I said we've got to go. We have got to go." Chie grabbed his arm and began dragging him away. "Shrios already taken many of them away and I don't think he'll last long away from you."

"I know, it's just…in the end I couldn't do anything. I couldn't protect anyone…" There was meaning behind his words but his voice was a monotone. Too much was at stake now for his emotions to get in the way. He still had a chance to save the others.

"Don't worry Ichigo, they're all with you now." Chie soothed jumping into the air using a barrier to raise Ichigo with her. "Come on we best get their soon."

~/~

Their made their way silently under the battles that was raging in the sky. No one saw them. No one even glanced in their direction. Many of the battles were 2 on 1 but everyone was managing to hold their own. Ichigo dared not look too closely at the battles in fear that he may see someone else go down. The only battle he looked at was his fathers, but even that was a passing glance. His dad was fighting near Aizen so Ichigo couldn't help but look over. The old soul reaper was taking on 3 Oni at once. He was covered in cuts from previous battles but they didn't seem to hinder him. Thankfully the Oni he was fighting weren't all that strong. Two were of lieutenant level while the other was just above captain. Ichigo glanced long enough to his see dad take one down with a strike through the heart. With that he continued on towards the smug figure that was Aizen.

The man stood in what could be described as the middle of the battle. A smile was plastered across his face that was the same as it had been before he'd fused with the hogyoku. Said item was still embedded in Aizens chest in all its sparkling purely-green glory. The one thing Ichigo noticed was that the hogyoku didn't appear to be giving Aizen any power.

"Aizen!" Ichigo roared charging at his sworn enemy.

"My, isn't it Ichigo Kurosaki, I thought you were too far gone to be of any threat." Aizen said lazily. He turned to a few Oni that were milling around them, "Battle him."

The charged, but Ichigo and Chie were ready. In an instant Chie raised the barrier around them and Aizen, no one was interrupting. The Oni who attacked the barrier exploded into showers of blood and gore.

"I never knew they could to that.." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Chie.

"They don't always. I just modified them a bit. Anyway those guys were weak." She said drawing her zanpakuto, "we best attack now."

"Yes." Ichigo agreed he was already in his bankai so there was no time wasted on the transformation. Both he and Chie charged at the same time knowing he could bock only one of the strikes.

"Hado #31 Shakkahō!" Aizen called firing it at Chie while bringing his zanpakuto round to deflect Ichigos strike.

Pushing Ichigo back Aizen disappeared and reappeared beside Chie thinking she would be to slow to react. He was wrong. In an instant Chie had brought her zanpakuto up in defence and the proceeded to kick Aizen in the stomach sending him flying into the barrier. The barrier burned at the skin on his back making Aizen scream in pain. He quickly recovered and pushed away from the wall of fire, anger stark on his face. In a flash he was next to the unsuspecting Chie as he intended to bring his blade across her chest. Chie managed to block some of the damage but a deep cut had found its way onto her stomach. Blood poured from the wound as she attempted to counter only to have Ichigo appear before her. The orange-haired boy launched a big Getsuga Tensho without uttering a word. Having an idea Chie quickly recovered and appeared behind Aizen who was barely blocking the mass of Ichigos reiatsu.

"Cero," was all Chie whispered before a giant mass of purple light engulfed Aizen. Believing it was over Chie sonidoed over to Ichigo. What a mistake that was. Aizen who had barely managed to flash-step out of the way appeared before her and stabbed her right though the chest.

"Chie!" Ichigo cried, he wouldn't let someone else be taken away by Aizen. He knew the wound wouldn't be fatal if Chie could get into her resurrection and that he intended to make happen. Using his new hollow powers Ichigo sonidoed right at Aizen bringing Zangetsu round and into Aizens left side. The blow swept Aizen away and left a significant gash in the traitors side.

"Are you okay?" he asked without thinking.

"Better than being dead I guess." She coughed her airy voice broken and blood filled.

"You best go into resurrection. You know we heal quicker like that." He said passing her zanpakuto to her.

"Best stand back," she heaved herself up. Ichigo moved back a few meters as he heard her yell, "Strike! Culebre!"

A brilliant purple light surrounded Chie as her figure changed. Silver dragon-like wings grew out her back and black claws formed on her hands and feet. Her half mask was now mirrored on the other side of her face and the rest of her skin was back to shining silver scales. She rolled her eyes behind her mask and the giant wings shrunk back into her back. Only to be replaced by flowing silver scarf. The tips of the claws that she had were coated in a violent purple poison while her mask emitted purple smoke from the mouth.

"Well I quite like it," She grinned, her airy voice now a low rumble of power.

-I'm back kingy! Woah, look at that resurrection. Now you can join in too!- The over excited Arrancar called.

'Thank you, Shrio.'

"Glare! Luna Nueva!" Ichigo roared as black and red twisted reiatsu surrounded him.

* * *

><p>…Of An End<p>

The reiatsu cleared from around Ichigo revealing his resurrection. He'd kept the long orange hair which cascaded down from two forwards facing horns. There was no full mask covering Ichigos pale white face. Only sharp black teeth formed over his mouth extending to just under his cheekbone into plain white bone that reached up to the horns. The top of his bankai outfit had extended black markings which extended out from the hole in his chest. Retractable claws extended from his toes and hands. A final touch was black chains that hung from his wrists and ankles making no sound when they moved.

-Woo! How nice it is to be out and about! Wait what's that…-

*It looks like whatever it is Shi was talking about has decided to appear.*

-Don't worry king we'll hold it back for the battle.-

'Careful guys, we're still not sure what it does.'

-You're telling us to be careful? Man the number of times you've died…-

*Just hurry Ichigo it becomes more volatile by the second!*

'**What a nice place it is here I think I might stay… Oh? Company.'**

-Get Lost!- After that the mental link was cut off. Ichigo wanted help them but there was another matter at hand that refused to wait.

"So you have a resurrection," Aizen mused. "I guess that would make sense, you were a hollow after all."

"I don't care for your musings Aizen! This needs to end now!" Ichigos semi-distorted voice roared.

"Why? Because you want to save them? Who is left for you to save?" Aizen paused, "Your father? That shop keeper and his cat? The only two friends you have left? Or the remaining Shinigami?"

"All of them, I will protect what is left. Even if I have to go down with you!" Ichigo answered as Chie took up her position behind their target.

"But what if you survive? Do you think they will forgive you?" Aizen taunted a smile creeping onto his face.

"I don't expect them to." Ichigo nodded to Chie. It was the signal to attack and she did. In a flash she was right behind Aizen the silver scarf was now twin blades which were poised forwards ready to impale. Black fire brimmed from her mouth ready to turn Aizen to ashes and her poison claws dripped with killer intent. She launched it all at once believing Aizen had no idea she was there. Her momentum was to strong and she had no time to turn to where Aizen had moved. He used this to his advantage.

"Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi." Aizen murmured and instantly a black box surrounded Chie. The outer lining of the box flared out and the dispelled quickly leaving Chie covered in cuts that were gushing blood.

"It seems I can still not quite master it," Aizen sighed looking at the fallen form of Chie.

"You bastard!" Ichigo growled turning to Chie, "Chie can you keep the barrier up?"

"There will be no need." She coughed as explosions echoed everywhere killing many of the Oni that were left. "Your friends shall deal with the remaining two."

Nodding Ichigo turned back to Aizen charging a cero between his horns. It felt much like a Getsuga Tensho only smalled and filled with more energy. He let the blast loose on Aizen and soindoed behind him to deal another attack. When he brought his blade down he hit a barrier, the one that stopped sneak attacks. Ichigo could have kicked himself, how could he have forgotten? Having an idea Ichigo charged quick cero just as Aizen turned around and sent it blasting towards him. Most of it was deflected by the traitors sword but some had managed to scorch Aizens arms, burning away much of the shihakusho sleeves.

While Ichigo was recoiling from the multiple ceros Aizen came at him with his sword raised. Ichigo caught the blade with his bare white hand and tugged Aizen forwards in preparation for another attack. Ichigo brought the sword down slicing downwards through Aizens chests, an almost fatal wound. Even with the hogyoku rejecting him the former captain still retained some healing ability, even if it was slow.

The wound Ichigo had inflicted began to knit together slowly as the two continued at each other. Aizen was purely on the defensive until his wound healed but Ichigo wouldn't let that happen. If he could get the right shot in he could try to slice right through the hogyoku which should destroy Aizen too. Kicking Aizen back Ichigo used one of the new techniques.

"Perforación Luna!" Ichigo yelled. The chains around his ankles and wrists unravelled themselves and began to float upwards. The chains morphed into small white crescent blades that were coated in black reiatsu. Using his mind Ichigo willed the blades towards Aizens chests. Two of the blades were deflected by Aizen while one got him in the leg and the other hit its target, the hogyoku. His face twisted into rage Aizen threw Kyōka Suigetsu at Ichigo determined to take Ichigo down with him. The blade hit Ichigo in the stomach going right through, barely avoiding his spinal cord. He hit what would be floor but Chies barrier kept him from falling to the ground.

A hand wrapped itself around his shoulder. It was Chie. She appeared to be fine her earlier wounds were healing but the bleeding had stopped. Regardless of their victory her eyes were filled with despair.

"I have a feeling we won't survive. You should say goodbye." She indicated her head to Aizens brightly glowing form and then to all the people who stood watching. The crowd was made up of his dad, Uryū, Ryūken, Shad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ōmaeda, Hisagi and Yachiru. They all looked happy to see him, but their eyes held the same sadness that Chies did.

"Guys.." Ichigo trailed off not knowing what to say.

"My son, I am proud of you-" His dad was cut off by Chie and a noise of building pressure.

"Ichigo! You have only a few seconds!" Chie screamed as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I guess this is goodbye." Distorted sorrow filled words left Ichigo in a bloody cough, "I'm sorry about everything, I wish this never happened. I-"

He never got to finish. The bright light expanded in a huge explosion that pushed forwards at Ichigo and Chie. Both Arrancars wished that none of this ever happened, that they'd never consumed anyone but most of all Ichigo wished that he could have stopped Aizen before any of this happened. As those thoughts filled through their minds the hairpins they wore began to glow a warm orange as they formed a shield around Ichigo and Chie. When the blast with the hogyoku connected with the shield it listened to the desires. With the force of an explosion that would have levelled Katakura town Ichigo and Chie were thrown back.

~/~

Everything was a blur but soon the world around them stabilised as a familiar hill came into existence. The hill where it had all begun.

Chie and Ichigo were deposited in a pile that was mainly coated in blood. After much noise the two untangled themselves and got up. They looked around confused what was happening, after all they should be dead shouldn't they? What they saw didn't instil any confidence in Chie who'd always learnt to fear shinigami. Right in front of them stood the head captain along with a few other captains and their lieutenants. All of them eyed them with suspicion their zanpakutos drawn.

"Uh..?" Ichigo was at a loss.

"Where the hell are we?" Chie roared at him losing her cool demure.

"I'll give you a guess."

"I'd rather not try, I don't want to believe we're here." She paused, "We should be dead! You know the giant explosion when we killed that Aizen guy?"

"I know but form the looks of it-" Ichigo was cut off by a familiar cry that almost made him laugh.

"Ichigo?" Rukia yelled from atop her execution stand, uncertain as to if the long hair orange person was Ichigo.

"Seems like we're back in time…" he trailed off into a fit that involved coughing up blood and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Chie muttered catching him, wincing from her cuts as she did so. "You're staying upright until you tell me where we are."

"I demand you tell us who you are, now!" a cold stoic noble said to them.

"Wait," Chie squinted her eyes trying to pin point when she last saw the familiar man. "Weren't you just covered in blood after fighting Oni?"

Noboday had a chance to respond because the body she was holding began to erupt into a mass of swirling shadows that left everyone feeling cold.

"_**It's nice to come out and play"**_ Multiple voices called from the blackened form of Ichigo.

* * *

><p>A new chapter shall be out soon, depends how busy I am or something.<p>

Next time: Shadows Past

Key of what some of the things mean:

Ichigo:

Luna Neuva – his resurrection, means New moon in Spanish, which is Shingetsu in Japanese and means the same thing. The guy is basically the opposite of Tensa Zangetsu.

perforación luna – it kinda means drilling moon but drilling is another word for piercing and it wouldn't translate it back to piercing. I suppose you get the idea though

Chie:

Her name means wise.

**Culebre - **A Spanish version of a dragon. Culebre is Hebi in Japanese which just means snake.


	2. Shadows Past

Enjoy!

I own none of the right to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu/Tensa thinking*

-Luna Neuva thinking-

**'Darkness thinking'**

**"Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu/Tensa talking"

_"Neuva talking"_

_**"Darkness talking"  
><strong>_

Shadows Past

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>**_Get off!_" **_The twisted voice of Ichigo snarled as he shook off Chie.

"You're that cluster a shadows from earlier aren't you?" Chie asked as she created a barrier around him preventing him from moving.

_**"Well done, but I'm am not a cluster of shadows my dear," **_Ichigos black form said as he punched at Chies barrier._** "The names **__**Amatsu-MikaBoshi, but just call me Amatsu. It's easier to scream when I kill you."**_

"Bastard! What did you do with Ichigo?" Chie screamed a sweat breaking out on her forehead as Amatsu repeatedly bashed at her shield.

_**"****He and his company are in here, their trying to regain control." **_A cruel icy laugh echoed around the area sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Sir what shall we do about the execution?" asked the captain commanders lieutenant.

"We shall continue as planned, the ryoka can wait." Ordered the old commander.

"Ichigo if you're in there hurry up! They're going to execute her! Do you really want that to happen?" Chie screeched at the possessed Ichigo, she recognised the girl on the stand from when they'd had a mass killing spree. She was someone Ichigo cared for just like the others. "I can't hold this barrier for long anyway! So hurry up Ichigo!"

~/~

**Ichigos inner world**

'What's going on?' Ichigo asked looking at the pissed faces of his hollow, Neuva and Tensa.

*Our recent occupant has possessed you!* growled Tensa as he pulled Ichigo up.

'How're we supposed to deal with it then?'

-We can drag him back in here, you just need to weaken him.-

'Just tell me what to do, I have to save Rukia!'

-All ya got to do king is start hacking at that thing there.- Shiro pointed to a mass of human shaped darkness not too far away from them. As they got up a scream echoed through his mindscape, it was Chie. _"Ichigo if you're in there hurry up! They're going to execute her! Do you really want that to happen?_ I can't hold this barrier for long anyway! So hurry up Ichigo!_"_

'They're still going to execute Rukia?'

*Why would there be reason to stop? It only takes a few seconds.*

-You'll be able to save her is you hurry up kingy. Now go!- Shiro yelled pushing Ichigo in the direction of the ominous figure. Tensas sword appeared in his hand and Ichigo turned around to ask them something, but they were gone.

'Damnit!' He cursed as he charged at the mass. He started slashing at it and the thing began to writhe and scream in pain white blood falling from the wounds.

~/~

**On the outside**

More sweat beaded on Chies forehead as she struggled to keep the barrier up. It had only been a few minutes since Amatsu had taken control of Ichigo, the girl was still alive for the moment. It seemed that the execution apparatus was taking its time to appear.

"Come on Ichigo." Chie whispered. Just at that moment three figured appeared from Ichigo. It was Shiro, Tensa and Neuva. They indicated at Chie to drop the barrier to which she complied. After releasing the barrier Chie collapsed to the floor from fatigue.

_"You guys ready?" _The white clad young man said his white hair lifting in the gentle wind. His opposite mirror image nodded as did the albino Arrancar. The three figures walked closer to Ichigo and took positions up in a triangle around him.

_**"You think you can stop me? I'll show you were your arrogance gets you-"**_Amatsu cut himself off as he began screaming. The shadows that coated Ichigos body began to spike as they became increasingly unstable.

"**Now?"** The Arrancar asked its double voice reverberating around everyone. The spectating captains wanted to jump in and take down the hollow. Before they could even react the three young figures reached towards the fluctuating shadows that clung to Ichigo.

"Now!" screamed the black clad young man. In unison the three reached into the shadows and gripping tightly they began to pull in three different directions. The shadows seemed to resist and the three began to pull harder. Soon the pale form of Ichigo became visible beneath the darkness, sweat was pouring down his face as if he was fighting a battle no one else could see. The group didn't let up and kept pulling. The shadowy mass they were holding began to bite and claw at their hands but the boys seemed not to care and with one last tug they removed the shadows from Ichigo.

As soon as the shadows left Ichigo they disappeared leaving no trace they were ever there. The boy they'd left began to fall and would've hit the ground had the back haired boy not caught him. Gently Ichigo was lowered to the floor before the boy yelled at him.

"Get up you idiot!" The boy had a young voice, one that was full of wisdom of a soul. A voice everyone recognised would be a zanpakuto which made them relax a small amount.

"Okay Tensa I'm getting up." Groaned Ichigo as he struggled to bring himself upright.

"**Not fast enough! I'll get Rukia, you're obviously in no state to do anything." **The long white-haired hollow disappeared from everyone's view only to reappear next to Rukia who was levitating in mid-air. The boy materialised a sword after grabbing Rukia and destroyed the giant wooden stand before the fiery bird could even form. He landed next to Ichigo lightly dropping Rukia as he did so earning a few complaints which he paid no attention to.

"Hey Rukia. It's nice to see you," Ichigo said coughing up some blood.

"Ichi-Ichigo?" Rukia quivered as she eyed up the blood covered hollow-like boy.

"Why are you quivering! Of course it's me!" He yelled at her before coughing up some more blood, "Damnit! Why aren't I healing?"

"_You will in a second, just hold on a sec."_ Muttered the mirror image of Tensa.

_**"He doesn't have a second…"**_ a cruel voice whispered in the air.

"I thought you guys put him away!" Chie yelled at the spirits before her face morphed into that of shock and fear. She was staring a scene made from shadows.

_**"It this really the boy you know? The boy who killed his family and friends in an instant!" **_The voice screamed through the air, catching the attention of everyone as it showed them a familiar yet horrifying scene from Ichigos mind.

_/ A group of humans stood along with Rukia in the middle of a rocky area. Their faces carried that of fear as they took tentative steps back from the eyes they were looking though. Rukia jumped in front of them ready to defend them at a moment's notice. The figure must have said something because in the next instant Rukia was in front, fear in her eyes as blood poured from her shoulder, evidently where she'd been bitten. _

_The scene continued and more and more people were killed. Rukia knew many of them from Ichigos school and her time living in Ichigos house. The slaughter finished with Orihime, her crying face at the front of the mirage as she coughed out a few last words. The whole area was filled with blood and gore. Bodies were littered everywhere-/_

The vision faded when the woman formed a purple barrier around it and gradually made it smaller crushing the shadows until they were a box of black. Silence fell over everyone who'd seen it. They were all shocked at the massacre they'd just seen especially Rukia. She looked at Ichigo in horror and then at those surrounding him. Chie realised what Rukia was about to do and appeared in front of Ichigo convering his eyes and ears from the insults that were to come.

"How could you! Ichigo is that really you! Because if it is I don't know you!" Rukia screamed, "I fucking hate you! You bastard! I may still be here now but I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone! You bastard!"

"**It wasn't his fault. You shouldn't believe what these shadows tell you," **The hollow begin his hand on Ichigos shoulder in an attempt of comfort as the female hollow wrapped her arms round Ichigo in an also comforting hug. A few tears ran down Rukias face both from rage and sadness, she didn't know what to think now. The Ichigo she knew wouldn't become a monster like that, he couldn't. Could he?

"To him that scene happened little over 30 minutes ago, and now because of being reminded it has started to rain." The zanpakuto turned to Ichigo, "You know how we hate the rain Ichigo but for this I think we shall allow you to continue."

"How did that scene happen?" asked the captain of squad 8, Shunsui.

"_Ichigo lost control of Vasto Lorde Shrio,"_ The white haired boy said pointing to the hollow, _"as you all know hollows like to devour their family so that's exactly what happened. Well due to influence from an Oni."_

"And you are?" Shunsui asked.

"_His resurrection, Luna Neuva. If you want to know about the other two, that's his zanpakuto Tensa Zangetsu,"_ he indicated to his mirror image, _"and that's Shiro as I said earlier."_ He again indicated to the hollow.

"What about the woman?"

"My name is Chie, now can I exit my resurrection or are you all going to attack me?" Chie said as she pulled the numb Ichigo up so he was standing. "Snap out of it Ichigo."

"What do you think Yama-ji?" Shunsui asked turning towards the commander who'd cracked open one eye at the events before him.

"Why are you here?" The old voice demanded more than questioned.

"That will take much explaining but before I do that I need to deal with something first." Ichigo said now back to his normal self after much shaking from Chie.

"What's that saving Rukia?" Byakuya glared at him, "I told you before boy-"

"I don't mean Rukia, well I do but that's not what I mean now." Ichigo said as he returned byakuyas glare, "I'm here to kill Aizen."

Everyone gave him weird looks. Then he realised, they thought Aizen was dead.

"He's not dead, I think you'll get a message soon confirming that." Ichigo added before anyone could tell him he was mistaken. Everyone stared at him a few had their swords drawn while others stood poised ready to strike. They waited for what felt like ages until a message from Isane echoed through the Seireitei confirming what Ichigo had just said.

Sure enough the man in question arrived a few seconds later. He appeared surprised that everyone was still on the hill and before he could take one glance at Rukia Ichigo and Chie both charged at him ready for the kill.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter the next one will be out sometime this week.<p>

Next time: Explanations


	3. Explanations

After this chapter I'll try to get another one in before the end of the week as I probably won't update next week cause of exams D:

Anyway I hope you all enjoy :D

I own none of the right to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu/Tensa thinking*

-Luna Neuva thinking-

'**Darkness thinking'**

"**Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu/Tensa talking"

"_Neuva talking"_

"_**Darkness talking"**_

Explanations

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Chie charged at the man who'd ruined part of the death. Aizen may not have been expecting their attack but that didn't stop him from just barely managing to block their attacks.<p>

"Quick touch his zanpakuto!" Ichigo hissed to Chie. They both succeeded in touching the green hilted zanpakuto before Aizen drew away from them with a quick shunpo.

"What do we have here?" he studied Ichigo before adding, "Kurosaki Ichigo…I see you seem to have lost yourself to your hollow."

Ichigo and Chie both ignored him and launched two separate attacks.

Chie tore some of the fabric from her long scarf and it morphed into a small spiked blade. She held it in her hand as her mouth curved into a smile before blowing crackling indigo fire onto it. The fire didn't melt the blade but wrapped itself around it in a whirlwind of fire. She threw the fire covered metal at Aizen while Ichigo attacked from his unshielded side with a Getsuga Tensho.

The attacks appeared to connect with the target but they couldn't be sure until the cloud of dust cleared. Many of the captains had moved out of the way not wanting to get caught up in the battle that could ultimately save the Seireitei.

"Your both going to have to do better than that." A bored voice called from the dust. With an increase of his spiritual pressure Aizen cleared the dust away to reveal his barely scratched form. There were a few burns on his arms, mainly on the side where Ichigo had attacked him with the Getsuga Tensho.

"Looks like we'll have to step up our game." Chie called to Ichigo as he knew what she was going to do. In a flash Chie and Ichigo both disappeared Chie appeared in the air above Aizen while Ichigo appeared right before him. While Ichigo was initiating a kick to Aizens gut that would ultimately raise him into the air at Chie, the woman in question was charging her own attack. Indigo fire brimmed at her mouth while she charged a gran ray cero between her two hands. When the cero was finished it looked small but Chie had put as much power into it as she could manage. Carefully she breathed the fire onto the cero. The process took only a matter of seconds and by the time she had finished Aizen was hurtling up towards her.

"Culebre fuego, Gran Ray Cero!" she screamed as she aimed the fiery concentrated cero at Aizen and hit him square on. Breathing heavily she jumped back down to the floor and watched as a burning cloud of fire began to fall towards the ground. Ichigo soon joined her as he too watched the burning form fall to the floor.

When it hit the floor they could both see a form staggering up from the small crater its impact had made.

"He couldn't have possibly survived that," Chie murmured to Ichigo keeping her annoyance under control as she moved her tired body into a fighting stance. Ichigo just stood their staring as Aizen limped out of the hole in the ground his white captains haoris stained with crimson blood which they only glimpse they caught before he disappeared.

The stench of blood materialised right behind Chie as the infuriated Aizen took a slash at her back adding to the wounds she'd previously received. The wound would have cut though her spinal cord had Chie not dropped down her scarfs turning them to solid shining metal which shattered as they blocked the attack.

Chie gasped as she dropped to the floor in a slight crouch letting her wound begin to heal. Ichigo flash stepped towards Aizen intent on taking him head on but his pursuit was cut off by a giant beam of yellow light.

The light stretched down as it engulfed Aizen and his two other accomplices preventing them for any harm.

"No! We can't let them get away! Chie are you good enough to peruse them?" Ichigo called over to the recovering Chie.

"Yeah, do you want me to track their garganta and open one for us?" She asked while she did it anyway.

"It's like you read my mind." Ichigo smirked as he watched Aizen disappear into his garganta giving the other a mocking goodbye. He looked back over to Chie and saw that her garganta was almost ready. Wincing from the still healing wound on his side Ichigo made his way towards her garganta.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called with a shaken voice. Ichigo turned to her, her face had a sorry look written all over it. Ichigo gave her a weary smile before looking away glad that he'd managed to prevent Aizen from removing the hogyoku from her. But he didn't have the time to stop and say anything, he needed to deal with Aizen right now before he had time to recover.

"Let's go." Ichigo said to Chie and without turning back they both stepped into the garganta and broke into a run. They ran and ran and ran hoping they would get there quickly before anyone Aizen had the chance to hide behind his army of espada.

~/~

They'd followed Aizens garganta right to his throne room. The brilliant whiteness of the room blinded them at first what with running through a long corridor of pitch black. Regardless, their eyes soon adjusted to the new light levels and they spotted the man they'd chased all this way. With only a nod the two sonidoed at Aizen who'd hadn't even had time to register their being there.

There was little the brown haired man could do ask Chie knocked him down and kept him pinned while Ichigo ran his elongated bankai blade through the heart of the man would tormented and ruined his life for long enough.

**-Make sure he is dead.-**

'Well he has no plus and…'

-King I know you don't want to do it but you gotta behead the guy.-

'What? No way am I doing that! I don't decapitate corpses!'

-Who said you'd be doing it.- The Arrancar that occupied his soul managed to forcefully push Ichigo out the way while calling to him –Don't worry kingy I'll give control back to you after-

It was quick and Chie barely noticed the change in driver of Ichigos body. Shiro withdrew Zangetsu from the ex-captains heart and shook away the blood on the blade sending it flying up the white walls. There was no reason for it really seeing how the blade was getting dirty again but Shrio didn't care, he may be more sane then he used to but he still enjoyed killing.

In quick succession Shiro brought down the thing long blade onto Aizens neck and sliced right through the bone of the neck severing the head from its body. The now detached head rolled off down the steps that lead to the throne, leaving a trail of blood and flesh behind it. The body twitched a bit while blood gushed out from its neck some of it managing to soak Shiro and Chie in the process. It didn't last long though. The head and its body soon disappeared into a collection of spirit particles which seemed to run screaming from the place of murder.

"That was very impressive." A fox grinned man called from the doorway, "Looks like there was no need for me to be traitor after all."

Shiro as promised handed back control to Ichigo, laughing as the orange haired teen scowled at the blood that covered him from head to toe before addressing Gin.

"I guess so. What're you going to do now?" Ichigo asked as he stood himself up pulling an equally disgusted Chie up with him.

"I'll probably go back, and if they decide they want to kill me then I'll either escape or just accept my fate." The man sighed as he opened a graganta back to the soul society, "What about you?"

"I'll return after sorting things out here, there's still Tousen to deal with," Ichigo said hoping his search for the blind ex-captain wouldn't take too much time. "When you get back tell them to be on the lookout for Oni among other things from the past."

"Will do," grinned the captain as he jumped into his graganta and began running back to the Soul Society.

"Urghh! Your hollow is completely disgusting!" Chie growled, as she attempted to wipe away some of the blood covering her.

-I resent that! What I did was completely necessary!- roared the hollow in question from his mind.

"He said it was necessary…" Ichigo trailed off as Chie glared at him while she exited her resurrection.

"That may be but he could at least warn a girl! I only have these clothes to wear!" she indicated to the blood sodden rags that she was wearing clearly demanding that he find her something else.

"I don't know where they keep clothes here so don't look at me!" he snapped as he also exited his resurrection.

"Who are you?" A small voice called from the doorway where Gin had been standing only moments ago.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, don't forget to review they do motivate me :P<p>

Next time: Blind Mans Clothes


	4. Blind Mans Clothes

I was half asleep when I finished this so I hope it made sense :L

Thanks for all the reviewing you've all been doing, it's greatly appreciated :) Enjoy.

I own none of the right to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu/Tensa thinking*

-Luna Neuva thinking-

'**Darkness thinking'**

"**Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu/Tensa talking"

"_Neuva talking"_

"_**Darkness talking"**_

Blind Mans Clothes

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" A small voice called from the doorway where Gin had been standing only moments ago.<p>

"Uhhh.." Ichigo said unable to think of an answer.

"Hey, I'm Chie and this is Ichigo." Chie called quietly to the small pale blonde haired girl who stood in the doorway. "Do you know where the clothes are kept?"

"Not really, I'll ask." The girl cocked her head backwards into the hallway. "Stark! Get your lazy ass up! A lady here needs some clothes!"

"Uh thanks…"

"Great the kid probably just brought one of the espada here," Ichigo sighed earning a strange look from the girl in the doorway.

"Aren't you an arrancar?" Then she saw the outfit her wore and then the broken mask that was perched on his head. Her expression turned into a mix of confusion and alarm, "You're a Shinigami?"

"Not exactly…" Ichigo was about to attempt an explanation but a brown haired man with a broken white jaw hanging round his neck appeared.

"What is it Lilynette?" The man sighed. He yawned and was clearly tired as he stared at the small girl.

".!" Lilynette yelled as she gave the man a few punches before adding, "Where are the clothes? She wants some." Lilynette indicated to an exhausted Chie was currently leaning on Ichigos shoulder.

"Shinigami…" Starrk trailed off as he examined Chie, "…and an Arrancar?"

"They're both Arrancar." Lilynette said as she noticed the blood everywhere, how could she have missed it?

"Why are you both covered in blood?" Asked Starrk who then remembered why they'd been waiting out in the hall and added, "Have you seen Aizen-sama?"

Both of them shifted uncomfortably at that question. Starrk had already known the answer even before he answered it. He just wanted to hear what they had to say.

"We're not here for any trouble, she just needs some clothes and I'm looking for a blind guy. Have you seen him?" Ichigo said avoiding anything but the admittance that he'd killed their ruler.

"If you're not here for trouble then why is there blood everywhere?"

"That wasn't me." Ichigos reply got a strange look from the two Arrancar.

"It wasn't 'him' it was Shiro." Chie slurred in her drowsy state.

"Humm, well Harribel's on her way so she can take care of your friend." Starrk turned to Lilynette, "go call Harribel." The girl scowled and ran out of the room, "As for the blind man you're talking about, that's Tousen. He just went to the meeting room, I can take you there if you want."

"I guess that would be best. Is it okay if I come and get you later?" Ichigo asked Chie who gave him a small nod as a dark skinned woman with blonde hair walked into the room with Lilynette.

"What is it Starrk?" the green eyed blonde asked.

"I know we've got a meeting soon, but can you take this woman back to your quarters and give her something to wear?"

"It shouldn't take too long, I'll leave her in the care of my fraccion. What about the boy?"

"He wants to see Tousen-sama."

"Fine, give the girl here." Harribel walked over to Ichigo who transferred Chie from his shoulder to Harribels. "What's your name?"

"Chie…" It was a low whisper and Chie was soon sound asleep. She almost collapsed to the floor but Harribel threw her over her shoulder and silently left the room with Chie.

"Shall we go then…?" Starrk asked implying for Ichigo to give his name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. And yeah we best go now." Ichigo said exiting his bankai and putting Zangetsu on his back. Starrk raised an eyebrow at the two zanpakutos Ichigo had but held his questions for laters as he ushered Lilynette into the corridor, Ichigo following close behind.

~/~

They walked through many long white corridors and Ichigo soon gave up trying to remember the way out deciding that he'd smash his way out.

They got to a set of double doors and the guy called Starrk told the small girl to go back to their room. The girl protested but eventually gave in, not before she managed to get a few punches in on Starrk. As she walked away Starrk knocked lightly on the door and then proceeded to push both of them open.

"Tousen-sama, there is someone who wants to see you." Starrk called to the blind man who was currently stood apparently observing the empty table.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you here to ask me to surrender?" Tousen asked not bothering to turn around.

"I'm here to stop you." Ichigo stated, inwardly hoping that Tousen would see sense and not fight him.

"You shall be disappointed then. I will not stray from the path of justice, this is the only way there will be less bloodshed." He said turning around to face Ichigo as he slowly drew his zanpakuto.

-Can I fight him king? It's boring in here and you need a break anyway.-

'You promise to give control back?'

-Don't worry king I did last time didn't I?-

'Shiro.'

-Fine, yer I'll give back control when the battles finished. Okay?-

'Yeah, here you go.'

Starrk and Tousen noticed the change in Ichigo as soon as the driver of the body switched. They didn't say anything only waited for the boys next move.

"**Now I can use this resurrection properly!"** The twisted voice of Ichigo reverberated through the room as he turned his yellow on black eyes to Starrk. ** "I suggest you stand back, king said not to attack anyone else."**

"King?" Starrk asked as he moved to the doorway not wanting to be in a fight either.

"**You were talking to him a second ago. I'm Shiro." **The hollow introduced himself quickly. He turned to Tousen and initiated his resurrection. **"Glare! Luna Neuva!"**

The battle crazy hollow launched himself at Tousen with an incredibly fast sonido bringing the giant Zangetsu off his back.

~/~

**In Ichigos inner world**

'Sounds like he's having fun.'

-It's going to be a short battle, only a few minutes. Tousen isn't going to have the chance to retaliate.- Neuva grinned as he sat with Ichigo and Zangetsu watching the battle on one of the sideways skyscrapers windows.

*Ichigo, you best go check on him.*

'Who?'

-You know what he means.- Neuva said pointing to a covered and chained cage behind them.

'Why? He doesn't seem to be doing anything.'

*I wasn't aware you had x-ray vision Ichigo.* Zangetsu said giving a small smile.

'Fine, I'll go check on it!' Ichigo scowled as he got up and walked over to the cage.

'**Nice of you to check up on me Ichigo.'** A cold voice snarled as it echoed from under the cage covering.

'It's not like I wanted to.' Ichigo bit back. He'd rather be looking through an album of Rukias terrible drawings than listen to this _thing._

'**Your words wound me,' **it said with mock offence, **'So you've checked up on me why're you still here?'**

-Oooo, nice one Shiro!-Neuva cheered as they saw Shrio hit Tousen with three crescent blades. -You're getting better at controlling those.-

'**How nice, now what do you want?' **

'Why are you here?'

'**Is that a general question like, 'why do we exist?' or are you asking why I decided to live in your soul?'**

'What do you think?' Ichigo sneered.

'**The latter I take it? Well I don't want to tell you. But I'll give a warning.' **The icy voice paused and Ichigo could just imagine it smirking, **'Keep your soul strong, I'll be looking for a weakness.'**

'Don't you dare touch them!' Ichigo roared as he was about to pull the black cover from the cage but Zangetsu stopped him.

*Do not give in to him Ichigo, it's what he wants.* The old man said withdrawing Ichigos hand from the cover.

'I'm sorry Zangetsu, there's just something about him that makes me lose it.' Admitted Ichigo as he and Zangetsu began walking back to the scene.

-You two are a bit late, the battles finished.-

*What happened?*

-Shiro didn't give Tousen the chance to use many of his abilities only a few but their effect was negligible on my resurrection.- Neuva paused  –He used a few ceros to weaken the guy and keep him busy before appearing in front of him and repeatedly hacking at him using you, Zangetsu. The final blow was probably the one to the left lung. I suppose you could say he suffocated on his own blood.-

'Did my body get hit?'

-A few times but their only small scratches and should be healed soon. Here comes Shiro.- As soon as he'd finished the while clad pale Arrancar appeared with a huge grin on his face. He was clearly delighted with his performance in his battle.

-Time for ya to go back kingy! I think some espada are appearing for their meeting, and that Starrk guy wants a talk with ya.- Shiro said as Ichigo faded back into control of his body.

"Kurosaki?" a voice asked from behind him.

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the remains of what used to be a meeting room. The table and chairs had been completely incinerated along with most of the room. The doorway where Starrk stood had lost its perfect rectangle shape and was now more like a sideways oval with jagged crumbling edges. The only remains of Tousens body was the crimson blood that ran up and down the walls and pooled on the floor.

"Yeah?" Ichigo finally answered the lazy brown haired man.

"I have a question. What are you?" Starrk asked a question that not even Ichigo knew the answer to. Even he was still confused as to what he was. Before he'd believed himself to be a vizard but now he hadn't a clue, the other vizards didn't have resurrections and their inner hollows weren't Arrancars.

"I don't have an answer to that question, but I do know that I'm human." Ichigo said as he exited his resurrection again and felt his pale skin turn back to its normal pinkie colour.

"A piece of human trash? One that defeated Aizen-sama and Tousen-sama, that is-" A cold voice called from behind Starrk, but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra, what do you want?" Ichigo did yell or raise his voice at the espada he'd died taking down, he kept his voice calm and controlled when talking as he remembered what he'd done when defeating the curato espada. Ichigo looked over to where said espada stood and saw what he guessed was the rest of the 10. A few he recognised but many of them he'd never seen, the others had been the ones to battle them.

"You know who I am? I never thought a piece of trash such as yourself knew about us." Ulquiorra would have said more had Grimmjow not intervened.

"Oi! Kid you wouldn't happen to know where the fuck Aizen is would ya?" Sneered the crazy blue haired espada.

"He's dead. Now can I go get Chie?" he asked Harribel, who gave him a silent nod knowing there was no reason to battle him. Ichigo began to leave the room and as he did so he looked for the direction of Chies spiritual pressure. She wasn't too far away and he'd probably get to her in less than five minutes if there weren't any disruptions.

"Tch! Let's see how strong you really are!" Grimmjow yelled down the corridor, a manical grin spread onto his face and a few espada rolled their eyes at his foolish arrogance.

"I've already beaten you before Grimmjow, and I wasn't part Arrancar then. I don't see the point in fighting you again because you saved my life that time." Ichigo replied as he continued down the hallway expecting Ulquiorra or someone else to come chasing after him. No one did and Ichigo continued happily down the white corridors and closer to Chie.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if you guys wanted a more in-depth look at Shiros fight but I really wasn't in the right mind set to write a battle and I wanted to get this out before tomorrow. But don't worry there will be more Shiro fights I can assure you :)<p>

Thanks for reading, if there's any way I can improve this to make it more exciting or something let me know.

Remember to review (:

Next time: Reunion

I'll probably be out after Friday cause my exams finish then, but I might be able to get another one for either this story of Recovering time before then.


	5. Reunion

Exams are over, for now :D

Enjoy.

I own none of the right to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu/Tensa thinking*

-Luna Neuva thinking-

'**Darkness thinking'**

"**Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu/Tensa talking"

_"Neuva talking"_

"_**Darkness talking"**_

Reunion

* * *

><p>Ichigo had managed to find Chie after turning in the wrong direction a few times thanks to the spirits which inhabited his soul. He currently stood outside a single while door. The door would have blended in with the rest of the wall if it hadn't been for the black outline and its black handle. He could hear voices chattering from behind the door but they were too quiet for him to hear clearly.<p>

Pushing open the white door Ichigo entered to room sending the place into silence. Any conversation that had been going on was stopped as he walked silently into the room. He could see Chie in front of him sat on a plain white bed in her new arrancar attire. On one of her sides there stood to other girls. One who remined Ichigo an Amazon warrior with long thick brown hair, dark skin and fierce green eyes. The other had a tomboyish appearance. She had two different coloured eyes, one blue and the other amber. While her black hair was cut short so it hung to just about below her jaw.

On the other side of Chie stood a girl her sleeved hand over her mouth, hiding some form of a smirk that was now probably disappearing off her face. The girl had long olive hair with a fringe that rested just above a pair of lavender eyes.

"Ichigo!" Chie called as she launched herself off the bed and at Ichigo intent on giving him a crushing hug.

"Ch-Chie." Ichigo coughed out as the grown woman crushed his lungs.

"Oops, sorry just I thought they all might've killed you." She said taking a step back from him. Now that she was standing Ichigo could see her outfit. She was wearing white pair of trousers which were tucked into a pair of black thigh high boots. She wore a crop top that ended just above her waist revealing her toned silver tinted skin. The top she wore was mostly covered by a long white coat that reached just above her knees and also had a black trim. On the side of her hip Ichigo could see the hilt of her sheathed zanpakuto.

"We're leaving now, you ready?" Ichigo asked looking at each of the tense arrancars who were stark in their discomfort of being around a shinigami.

"Yeah, you know you're still covered in blood right?" she said screwing her nose up as she pointed to the blood soaked Ichigo.

"Guess I didn't notice, could you open the garganta?" Ichigo looked down at his red ropes wondering if it would disappear when he went back into his body, or if he'd have to wash them…somehow…

"Still can't open one after all this time?" smirked Chie as she turned to the arrancars, "Give my thanks to Harribel-sama it was nice meeting you all."

They all nodded, to frightened of Ichigo so say anything. Turning around Chie casually flicked her wrist and opened a garganta to where she knew Ichigo would want to go. Instantly the hole of black ripped into being as it creating a doorway to their destination.

They were about to jump through when the door Ichigo had just come through was blown off its hinges. The stone slab that was the door flew and hit the wall behind the bed startling the fraccion.

"What do you…" The amazon like one was about to yell at whoever had blown the door from its rightful place, but stopped herself when she saw that it was an espada she didn't want to tangle with. In fact it was more than just one, there were two. Two espada stood at the door along with another who was probably one of their fraccion. Ichigo recognised the fraccion and who it belong to. Nnoitra. The lanky espada had a huge grin on his face as he stood next to an old man with white hair. Tesra looked up at Nnoitra who quickly nodded at his fraccion as he and the old man charged a cero. The fraccion appeared next to Chie and stabbed something into the side of her neck before she could even react. Slumping forwards unconscious Tesra sondioed back behind Nnoitra and the old man.

"Although this is beneath me, you are a threat which must be dealt with. I thank you for freeing us from Aizen which is why this will be quick." Rumbled the old man as he charged a dark red cero between his two hands ready to fire at Ichigo. Throughout the whole of these few seconds Nnoitra stayed quiet apart from three words which he and the old man yelled.

"Gran Ray Cero!" The yelled sending both their charged ceros at Ichigo who stood in front of a still open garganta. Ichigo hadn't had time to react, he'd been ready to fight someone as always, but they'd acted too quickly for him to charge at them. The giant cero that was a mix of yellow and red charged towards Ichigo and within seconds reached him pushing him back. Ichigo knew he had no time to dodge the attack so instead brought down Zangetsu as he released a quick power getsuga tensho. The quickly summoned attack only managed to prevent some of the damage that was about to happen, that which Ichigo knew as he felt the heat of the ceros burning at his skin.

Screaming Ichigo was pushed into the open garganta by the huge force of the ceros. He felt his feet lift of the floor as he flew backwards, the ceros burning his skin the whole time. He felt the coldness as he passed through the garganta at record speeds and then the warmth that was his town.

The cero had disappeared by now leaving Ichigo barely conscious as he flew in an unknown direction. His skin was almost charred from the burning of the ceros and his outfit was ripped all over. The mask on his head was cracking and the spirits within him were screaming for him to wake up, but Ichigo could barely hear them.

'I'm not going to get taken down by this am I? After everything I've acomplised is this what happens? Taken down by two espada who weren't even in their resurrection? So pathetic I was stupid to think they'd just let me leave.' Ichigo thought as he couldn't feel anything from his numb body.

-…- There was a reply that Ichigo couldn't hear. Wanting to see where he was going to be hitting Ichigo tried to turn his burnt smoking body around. With much effort he managed to flip over only to see a place he'd want to avoid.

Fate must hate him for killing Aizen too early.

That was the thought that passed through Ichigos mind as he stared at the building he was about to collide with. He was thankful that it wasn't his home, his sisters might be at home and he didn't want to cause their deaths again. Even if it wasn't his home that was being hit that didn't make it any better. The building that he was about to deface was his school. Ichigo tried to stop himself but it was to no avail. He could see that it was his homeroom that was going to be the centre of his destruction.

Everyone was in the room, all of his friends were there stood around their desks talking to one another as they waited to sensei to arrive. Again Ichigo tried to stop his still numb body, but how could you stop a numb body that should have been dead a long time ago? He could see everyone's faces now. Six were looking in his direction that could see him while a few others were questioning what they were all looking at. Those that could see him had their faces pulled into shock and confusion.

He crashed through the window sending glass everywhere. People screamed as they were thrown backwards by the force of Ichigos invisible body. The whole room shook as he impacted with the floor. But the shaking was soon stopped by something. Behind him Ichigo heard three sets of groaning and coughing.

"**You're a fool sometimes you know that king?" **his hollow smirked despite being covered in blood.

"You're lucky that we could use your reiatsu and materialise ourselves." Tensa coughed his face pulled into a scowl as his attempted to move Ichigo.

_"Although the destruction was still too much, I suppose it's better than bringing down the whole buiding."_ Neuva sighed as he too began moving Ichigo. As soon as they pushed Ichigo off them they dematerialised from lack of reiatsu. Unable to move Ichigo looked around trying to assess the damage. Strangely enough no one was hurt, that's when he saw an invisible red barrier surrounding each person disappear.

'What was that?' Ichigo asked into the mindscape only to receive no reply.

"K-Kuro-Kurosaki-kun?" asked the quiet and scared voice of Orihime from the corner of the room. Everyone stared at her ask she walked towards the small crater. Only a few people could see that there was actually a person in the crater while others only saw emptiness.

"Inoue…" Ichigo coughed looking up at the girl he'd consumed only hours ago. Remembering that only made him look away in disgrace.

"Orihime, you shouldn't go near it." One of the girls female friends called, Ichigo was too out of it to recognise the voice.

"Ichigo." Said the voice of Chad as he walked towards the barely conscious form of Ichigo. Ichigo heard the giant stop in front of him and then felt himself being lifted up. Others in the room looked confused as well as stricken with fear from the giant blast that they'd all managed to come out of unscathed.

As Ichigo felt himself standing up straight with the help of Chad a small gasp escaped Orihimes lips. She was staring right at where his hole was fear crossing her features. If he'd been able to move properly Ichigo would've looked away in shame, she'd already lost her brother to becoming a hollow she didn't need to live through that again. The others that could see him went on the defensive knowing that hollows were mindless creatures, no matter who they used to be.

"…hold…on…guys…" Ichigo slurred as he was about to attempt an explanation. Before he could start he felt himself grow dizzy as he slipped into unconsciousness.

His body went limp and Chad was unsure what he should do. On the one hand this hollow was Ichigo but then it was a hollow to and they'd always destroyed hollows. There were too many people around and to them Chad was holding an invisible weight. They were all distraught with fear from Ichigos burning entrance which had somehow injured none of them. How any of them had come out of the incident unscathed was a mystery to all of them, but those with the awareness hadn't failed to recognise the red that had cloaked everyone in the room. If Ichigo had been a true hollow why had he saved everyone?

His decision made Chad slung Ichigo over his shoulder and walked towards the empty doorframe. Its door had been blown off its hinges from the impact but that too hadn't hit anyone. Other students now milled around the threshold peering in trying to figure out what had happened.

"Orihime could you heal him?" Chad asked the shocked red head who promptly returned to her normal state as she bounded over to Chad.

"Hai!" Orihime called as she activated her healing ability and spread it over Ichigo.

"Sado are you sure that's a good idea?" Ishida asked as the trio exited the room.

"If Kurosaki-kun wanted to hurt that would've happened already." Orihime called exiting the room.

"Ishida you have some explaining to do." Tatsuki demanded as she watched what she believed was Ichigo being carried away by Chad.

~/~

"What are they doing?"

"What was the explosion?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

Whispers echoed down the hallway as Chad and Orihime made their way to anywhere that was free from the eyes of the living. No one could see Ichigo and they didn't want people thinking they were crazy. There was a strained look on Orihimes face as she attempted to heal the severe burns on his skin. The wounds appeared not to be healing and his body started to emit a faint glow just like spirits did when they were about to disappear.

* * *

><p>Man, looks like Ichigo never gets a brake does he? :LWill he live or will he die? doesn't look like he will survive and all I can say is you'll have to wait to the next one. Kinda tempted to kill off Ichigo but then that ruins all the fun, if I'm in an evil mood I might mwahaha :P<p>

Thanks for reading

Next time: End?


	6. End?

Right I need to get this fic back on track, I kinda got bored in the last chapter which ended up in Ichigo almost dying, sorry bout that :L

Let's see, well this is going to be short, it's just to get it back together and I vow I won't ever put a story on hitias so here's the attempt to salvage this fic :P

I own none of the right to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu/Tensa thinking*

-Luna Neuva thinking-

'**Darkness thinking'**

"**Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu/Tensa talking"

_"Neuva talking"_

_**"Darkness talking"**_

End?

* * *

><p>Orihime and Chad had managed to drag Ichigos glowing limp body outside and to a corner of the campus where no one would see them. Lying Ichigos burnt body on the floor Orihime continued to reject the damage by encasing the familiar boy in giant orange bubble. It wasn't going well at first, the burns were staring to disappear but his breathing was almost non-existent. But that's as far as it went before something else started to happen to the exhausted teenage boy.<p>

Black tendrils began to seep form his skin, bashing at the healing shield and quickly shattering it as if it was nothing but glass. As it shattered Orihime let out a small shriek, her eyes widening in shock.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked her, which received a small nod.

"What do you think's happening to Kurosaki-kun?" Orihimes voice was slightly unsteady.

"_**He's such a hopeless case." **_Snarled a cruel voice from Ichigos mouth, _**"He's lucky he's got that thing called a hollow-….fine looks like I'm being pulled back in. Nice to meet you two, I'm sure we'll all meet each other again."**_

Leaving a twisted smirk on Ichigos face the darkness that had been surrounding him began to disappear leaving Ichigo in all his healed arrancar glory.

Orihime and Chad watched tentiavly as the long haired hollow began to stir back into consciousness. Its white eye lids peeled open to reveal the warm but haunted brown eyes they both knew were Ichigos.

"Those bastards!" The hollow groaned before realising who was in front of him, his expression changing rapidly from anger to happiness and relief, "Chad. Inoue. It's great to see you both…"

"Ichigo." The giant said in greeting.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime didn't know what to say. Neither of them did. They knew this was Ichigo but he wasn't the Ichigo they knew. This one was a hollow. The hole in his pale muscled chest proved that but then there was the mask. The one that was broken. They'd never seen a hollow like that before, which made them fear him. They saw that the fear they held was hurting Ichigo but they didn't know what else to do. That's when he spoke up.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do, here goes nothing." The only slightly hollowfied voice of Ichigo said as he got into a sitting position and began to explain most of what had happened. Leaving out the fact he'd eaten them, he didn't want them to fear him for something that would never happen there was no point in it. It would only cause future problems.

* * *

><p>Now I just gotta think what's going to happen, got any suggestions just message me or leave a review. Hope you all enjoyed it :)<p>

Next time: Almost Normal


	7. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

I know I haven't been updating this story but that cause I'm working on my other one, Recovering Time. I should've updated with this ages ago...aha sorry bout that.

I don't want to say I'm putting this on hitas cause it's really not.. I promise XD I'm just gonna finish Recovering Time then come back to this one. I'll probably remove some chapters cause I killed the story a bit by almost killing Ichigo, aha :P

So I'm not sure when I'll finish my other story but it should be by the summer...maybe...

Anyway thanks for being patient guys, and while I write Recovering Time I'll try think of an epic storyline to make up for it :D


End file.
